


Peter Hale's Weakness

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Mentions of Jennifer Blake - Freeform, Sassy Lydia, Sassy Peter, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, Unknown Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: After reconciling their differences and hanging out together, Lydia screams and it's for Peter & A Pydia prompt where it involves Peter's past that includes fluffy and/or badass Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Hale's Weakness

There was a distance of four feet between Lydia and the duo of Scott and Stiles as she walked behind them.

The sound of her stiletto pumps clicked against the cement floor with every step she took.

Mental preparation was in order for Lydia Martin at this point in time. Physical preparation was taken care of while she was driving: fresh coat of lipstick and a thin but bold line of eyeliner. **_Her war paint_**.

Lydia was going into battle, and she was out to kill.

 

Scott slid the heavy steel door open in the Hale Loft. He and Stiles were greeted by Derek with a simple nod.

The opponent’s ears twitched to the sound of heels. He looked to the door from his place on the spiral staircase.

 

Shoulders back, neck long and core tight was her mental mantra. Her queen like figure came around the corner and into his view.

 

His blue eyes widened at how fiercely beautiful she was.

 

She glanced quickly around the room to determine a spot that she could do the most damage from. She chose Derek's armchair in the very back corner of the place. This way, _she thought_ , her opponent would have to go out of his way in order to have her in his view.

As soon as she sat down she pressed START on her mental stopwatch to time how long it would take him.

It was twelve seconds.

 

“So do we have any clue as to what is causing these disappearances around town?” Scott looked to Derek for answers on their current situation.

“Honestly, it reeks of the Darach but… that is not possible because Deucalion took care of that.” Derek folded his arms tight against his chest. The memories of Jennifer Blake were still too near in his mind.

“Um, actually…” Peter stood and spun downward on the staircase, “Deucalion didn’t kill Jennifer. She was still alive after he slashed her throat wide open. I found her crawling in the woods barely alive. So I did us all a favor and made that hole in her throat a bit wider.” He brushed off his confession like it was nothing as his feet brought him to the couch where he nonchalantly picked up a book and began reading it all while Lydia was now back in full view.

“You… what??” Stiles eyes were wide with so many questions.

Derek took a few heavy steps in Peter direction, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

With a small scoff Peter replied, “And let you think your little plan failed? Now what kind of Uncle would I be if I robbed you of your moment of glory?” A sarcastic smirk crossed his lips. His eyes glanced over the book and past his brooding nephew to the chair in the corner.

 

Lydia promptly opened her book on thermodynamics which was meant to be small jab at Peter.

 

 

“Are you sure you killed her?” Scott questioned.

With a heavy eye roll, “Yes I am absolutely sure. I threw her dead corpse into a dark hole where it belonged. Would you like me to draw you a map on where it is? I can even get detailed and draw a picture of the body with maggots crawling out of the hole in her throat, would that help?” He sassed.

“Can someone punch him?” Stiles asked of his two wolf friends.

Peter threw a glare in Stiles’ direction.

“Please, it would do us all a favor.” Lydia spoke from the corner. She spoke from her book, her head never rose from it.

Stiles turned with an agreeing gesture in Lydia’s direction, “See? Thank you.”

“Oh I would be happy to let you punch me Lydia.” Peter set his book down at his side.

She kept her eyes right down at her book as she turned to the next page, “No, you would enjoy that way too much as you just pointed out. Why doesn’t Derek do it? He obviously has a lot of pent up anger and issues with you from over the years?”

Derek threw a look of disapproval to the corner.

 

Scott attempted to get the conversation back on track, “Well in order to rule it out why don’t we go check that place and see if her body is really there. I mean she has avoided death numerous times.”

With a nod, Derek agreed. He walked over to the table to grab the pen and pad of paper from it. He threw them both at Peter, “Draw us a map and save the dead body doodle.”

“Well, someone is awfully rude. You didn’t even say please.” Peter loved to piss Derek off. He scooted to the edge of the couch and started to write down directions of where to find the decomposing body of the Darach. Once he was finished he held up the piece of paper. “Here, go and find a dead body.”

Derek quickly ripped it out of his hand and showed it to Scott.

“That’s not far from the Distillery. I think it would be best if we went now while there it is still light outside.” Suggested Scott.

Peter put up his feet on the coffee table and went to sleep.

“Agreed.” Stiles started to collect his stuff back up.

 

“Lydia, is it okay if you stay here or do you want us to take you home?” asked Scott.

With a flick of her wrist she waved off the boys, “I’m fine.” She was too involved in her book.

“Lydia, you do realize you will be here with him right?” Stiles pointed out the obvious to her.

She sighed and looked up from her book with a finger holding her place on the page, “Yes, Stiles I do know that and should I feel threatened in anyway shape or form I could always scream and burst every single vein in his body.”

Stiles was caught off guard by her response and rendered stupid, “Can you really do that?”

With a gleaning smile she leaned forward a bit, “Would you like to find out?”

Stiles mouth dropped.

“I think Lydia has just proven she can take care of herself. Let’s go.” Derek pulled at Stiles arm.

“We will call you if we find anything.” Scott told Lydia as the group walked out the door.

 

She was deep into her book.

A noise came from the couch, “Is it a good read?”

Lydia remained silent.

“Which law are you reading about?”

Still no response from Lydia, although, a smirk was on her face as she ignored Peter.

“So you are giving me the silent treatment now? What did I ever do to deserve that?” Peter sat on the edge of the couch and stared at her.

“Do we need to go through that list again? It is pretty extensive if you forgot.” She turned to the next page.

“I think I need a refresher course.” Peter stood. He moseyed towards Lydia at a slow pace.

“I think I should give you a refresher course by punching you in the face.” Lydia slammed her book shut. She stood up before Peter reached her. She avoided his movements by going around him.

 

Except Peter caught her arm.

Lydia quickly turned on her heel and with an open palm she slapped Peter Hale straight across the face.

The sound of the smack echoed in every corner of the loft.

His face fell to the side for a split second. His head turned back into Lydia’s gaze, he had the look of heat and fire on his face.

Lydia felt a shiver of fear crawl up her spine.

With a quick tug Peter pulled Lydia’s body against him.

Her fear quickly dissipated and melted into a building arousal.

“Why did you have to go and do that? You know what it does to me.” His hand slipped from her arm to her back and down the curve of her ass.

“Maybe I should do it again.” Lydia whispered against his chest.

Peter quickly gripped her ass and thrust her pelvis into his, “Then we would have a big problem because then I would have to take you right here on my nephew’s bed.”

“And that is a problem how? It’s not like we haven’t done that before.” Lydia pointed out a very true fact.

Peter pursed his lips just a touch, “Hmm that is a very good point.” He proceeded to pick Lydia up into his arms and throw her on Derek’s bed.

 

His large body crawled inch by inch up her small frame. With every inch he pressed a soft kiss against her skin.

Little pants of pleasure escaped from her throat.

His hand slipped under her skirt and lingered there for a few moments. Up and up his lips went until they were on her throat. Loving licks and nips were his favorite thing to do to Lydia’s neck.

 

Suddenly.

Lydia’s entire body went rigid. Her eyes completely glazed over and all expression disappeared from her face.

Peter looked down at her, “Lydia?”

Lydia sat up from under Peter’s hold. Her movements were automatic.

“…Lydia?” Peter grew highly concerned.

She walked to the dead center of the room.

Peter looked her up and down. He had no idea what was happening.

Lydia looked right into Peter’s eyes, right into the very soul of them. Tears began to fall from her eyes when her mouth opened wide.

A sound came out.

The sound shattered every window and mirror in the loft.

Peter fell to his knees desperately trying to shield his ears from the sound. He felt like his head was going to explode.

After what seemed like minutes, Lydia stopped.

She inhaled deeply only to collapse on the floor.

Peter shook his head as his ear drums healed themselves; he could feel blood dripping out of his ears. When he regained his surroundings he crawled to Lydia who was on the floor.

She was barely breathing. Her eyes were wide with no focus.

 

Her body was trembling as her reached for her. She was mumbling something. It was hard to make out due to the condition of his ears.

"Lydia, are you okay?" He dared to touch her.

Just as he did she grabbed ahold of his arm tightly, " _You are going to die_."

She began to sob.

 Peter pulled her into his arms and held her weeping head against his chest. He softly shushed her trying to coax her back to a calmer state.

"Shh its okay. I am right here." His fingers brushed through her hair.

"Peter you are going to die. Didn't you hear what I said?"

"I heard you just fine."

"Then why are you so calm?"

"Well it’s not like I haven't died before."

Lydia slapped him hard in the mouth, "How dare you make a joke of this." She hastily rid herself of his touch.

He rubbed his mouth over the decreasing swell.

“Lydia, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just can’t take death seriously. Besides, even the scream may not have even been meant for me. Maybe I am just involved somehow and I don’t die, but if I do die, you can always bring me back like you did before.” He gave Lydia a wink.

Lydia was furious.

“Peter look around you.” She twirled her finger around the room, “Do you see the amount of destruction I just caused? I have never done that. This is serious and yet here you are flare and sarcasm as usual. I have never screamed for someone I love before and if it is this intense then you should be as afraid as I am right now.” She stomped over to the arm chair and gathered up her things.

“Did you just say that you love me?” Peter asked while his head made an inquisitive turn to the side.

Lydia shut her eyes with frustration. After reminding herself to breathe, she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, “Yes,” She said turning in his direction, “Yes, Peter I do love you and if someone ever asked me why, I don’t think I could ever answer them because I am not even sure if I know why myself. And right now I am going to leave and go far away because I will not watch you die.” She brushed passed him towards the door.

“Lydia, wait.” Peter stepped forward as she turned. He stopped and gave her a small smile and offered his open hand to her, beckoning her to come to him.

She stood in the threshold, her arms folded tight crossed her chest.

He stretched his fingers outward, inviting her once again.

After a minute she rolled her eyes and stepped down into his gesture. “I hate you.” She whispered, her cheek nuzzled against his chest.

“I know you do, I love you too.” He smiled happily after burying his nose in her hair, “Why don’t we go home, where it’s safe? No one knows where I live except for you. It isn’t likely that I will die in my own apartment.” Peter attempted to reassure Lydia.

She pushed her hair behind her ear, “Fine, but if you are wrong and something does happen, I will kill you myself.” Lydia warned.

Dramatically Peter put his hand over his heart, “Is that a promise?”

 

 

Lydia slept peacefully with her head in the curl of Peter’s shoulder.

Peter, however, was wide awake. His arm was tucked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

 

There was a loud crash that came from the living room. It sounded like the front door had been kicked open.

 

Lydia jolted awake, “What was that?”

Peter put his finger to his lips telling her to stay quiet. He edged out of bed cautiously.

She was close at Peter’s side as he peeked around the corner into the living room.

Three hunters were searching his apartment. He was able to quickly tell they were hunters by the weapons they were carrying.

“Find them. She wants them alive.” One of the hunters barked orders.

Lydia thought quickly, grabbing her phone she turned on the GPS and texted Stiles: “ _Help, GPS_ ” to which she then shoved her phone securely in her bra.

 

Peter pushed Lydia back into the room just a bit to keep her out of sight as he went on the defensive.

The sounds of gunfire and growling mixed together.

There was a sudden and loud THUD on the floor.

Lydia risked to look around the corner, she saw Peter lying on the floor. She wasn’t sure if he was dead or not. Damn what could happen to her, she had to make sure he was okay.

But everything went black when she came through the door.

 

 

Scott, Stiles and Derek walked down the hall towards the loft door.

Stiles phone chimed and vibrated in his pocket, “Huh, I just got a weird message from Lydia. It said ‘Help, GPS’ why would she-“ They turned the corner into the loft to find all the glass and mirrors shattered and in pieces on the floor. “Oh, shit.” Stiles finished his sentence.

“GPS, she wants us to track her location to where ever she is.” Derek turned to Stiles.

“Well, gee I hadn’t figured that out after seeing the shattered glass.” Stiles angrily snarked.

Scott punched Stiles, “Now is not the time for sarcasm, find her so we can help her.” He ordered.

Stiles quickly pulled out his laptop and began to track Lydia’s phone.

 

 

Lydia’s eyes weakly fluttered open. When she was finally able to focus on her surroundings, she felt the pounding in her head. She tried to grab her head but she soon realized her hands were tied. More alert now, she tried to struggle free from the chair she was strapped to.

“Lydia? Are you alright?” Peter asked.

Lydia looked up to see Peter in front of her shackled to a chain-link fence.

“What-” She winched painfully at the throbbing, “What happened?”

“I don’t know, the last thing I remember was attacking hunters that came into the apartment.” Peter pulled at his metal binds. There was no way he could get free.

 

The creaking of the metal door opening signaled the arrival of their host.

"Well well well the infamous Peter Hale. You are a hard man to find. One day you are dead and the next day you are not. I know all about you-" This mysterious woman began to circle Lydia’s chair, "and all about your pet here."

Even though Lydia was still in pain, her eyebrow raised high in protest, "Oh honey, if anything, he is my pet. He is a dog after all, even if he is a terrible one." Lydia gave a sarcastic squint to Peter.

"Oh you really want to do this now? And that was really hurtful thank you. That hurt me right here." He tried to pat at his chest although rendered useless by the shackles.

"You two have a lot of issues don't you?" The woman dared to ask.

Lydia rolled her eyes and head, through the throbbing, "You don't even know. Which brings me to a question, what do you know and more importantly who are you?" She sat up a little taller in her confinements.

"My name is not important, but what is, is that I am here to punish the man who ruined my life." The woman poked at Peter's chest, "You took something very dear to me. You killed the woman I love."

“Peter, who did you kill now?” Lydia exasperated.

The woman smirked.

She walked over to the table and turned a nob on a metal box.

10,000 volts of electricity surged through the metal wires of the chain-link fence and into Peter’s body.

“Her name was Jennifer Blake. She told me that you were the one who slashed open her throat after the Demon Wolf failed to kill her.” She turned off the machine.

“Let me guess, you’re a witch and you summoned your dead girlfriends spirit so you could get revenge on the person that killed her. That is very sweet.” Peter was sarcastically sympathetic through his ragged breaths.

 “Close, I am a medium.”

 

“You do know who Jennifer really was don’t you? You are aware of what she was doing?” Lydia spoke up.

“I do.” The woman turned to Lydia.

“You know that she was a Darach, she killed many innocent people, and including the fact she tried to kill me.” Lydia’s face tightened and grew dark at the memory.

The woman walked around the back of Lydia’s chair. She bent down with her mouth on Lydia’s ear, “You were just a girl who knew too much.”

That phrase sent fear up Lydia’s spine.

“The funny thing is, I just wanted to finish what Jennifer started, kill Peter Hale and be done with it, but then I found out about you two.” She continued to talk into Lydia’s ear. The woman’s eye stared up at Peter, who intently kept his eyes on Lydia. “To my utter delight, I discovered Peter Hale’s weakness. At first I thought it was Derek and then I saw you two together, all flare and fire.”

Peter bit back a protective growl.

“Did you know that you were his weakness Lydia?” The woman rubbed her nose against the curve of Lydia’s ear.

Peter fist tightened under the shackles.

“I think... I will just torture and kill you in front of him, how does that sound Lydia?” The woman pulled back the hair from Lydia’s neck and began to kiss down the nape of her neck.

Peter pulled angrily with force away from his confines but was unable to break free. His claws and teeth came to the surface. “If you touch her I will rip your heart out and eat it.”

The woman came back the metal box and turned the nob once again.

Peter convulsed against the electrical current.

She turned off the machine again. “You won’t be doing anything.”

The woman knocked on the door she came in. A moment later a hunter came in with a bag of tools that he set on the table.

The woman unzipped the bag and pulled out a large hunting knife. “I think I will start by peeling those pretty lips off her face.”

The woman crouched in front of Lydia and squeezed her cheeks together forcing her lips to pucker.

 

 

Up above ground, Stiles’ Jeep skidded to a halt in front of this empty shack. “Are you sure this is where Lydia’s GPS signal is coming from?” Derek questioned with worry.

“Yes I am absolutely sure.” Stiles checked the computer once again.

Scott patted Derek on the shoulder, “Look there, hunters.”

“Shit.” Derek didn’t like the looks of the situation.

“What do hunters want with Lydia though?” Stiles inquired.

“I don’t know but whatever it is, is not good.”

“Well we better get down there and find her. Stiles you stay here Derek and I will take care of it.” Scott ordered.

 

“Tell me something, did Jennifer’s spirit tell you that she slept with my nephew?” Peter was desperate to buy some time and distract the woman from Lydia.

“Excuse me?” The woman stood up and faced Peter.

“Oh yeah, she seduced my nephew into bed and fell quite in love with him. So as it would seem, your girlfriend wasn’t all that loyal to you.”

“Do you ever shut up? God you really do love the sound of your own voice.”

“My voice is fantastic. I mean listen to it, hell I also have an amazing singing voice. You should hear me sing.”

The woman turned to Lydia who was trembling in her chair, “How do you deal with this much narcissism?”

Lydia looked up at the woman with an angry trembling glare.

“Or if singing isn’t your thing, you should hear Lydia scream.” Peter looked right down at Lydia to signal her.

The woman looked at Peter with confusion.

 

Lydia inhaled deeply.

The woman turned back around and rushed to cover Lydia’s mouth but was too late.

Lydia screamed.

 

 

The group of hunters above covered their ears in pain. The wolves fought through the pain quickly disposing of the guards.

Stiles was just out of reach of the pain of the scream but he could hear the echoes.

“Yeah, Lydia is definitely here.”

 

 

The woman fell to the ground as her ears oozed with blood.

Peter pulled hard against the shackles. Resisting was futile.

There was only one thing to do, he had to break his fingers in order to get free. He quickly pulled downward on the shackles as hard as he could. He grunted and clenched his teeth in agonizing pain.

 _Snap, crack and pop._ He was free.

 

Lydia stopped screaming. She gasped and panted for air.

“Fuck, I was hoping to not have to do that.” Peter quickly reset his fingers back into place so they could heal.

Lydia weakly smiled.

Peter’s claws came out as he cut her restraints. She was up and in his arms.

 

The woman grunted and stood. Her face was covered in streams of blood from her ears.

“You bitch.” The hunting knife was tight in the woman’s hand.

She lunged forward with the knife coming at Lydia’s back.

Peter quickly shoved Lydia to the ground and pulled the woman and the knife into his chest.

The knife sunk deep into Peter’s heart.

 

Lydia looked up in horror at the sight. Her face drained of all color. “ **PETER!!!** ”

 

The look on Peter’s face was not one of death, but one of triumph.

The woman’s face however, was the one stamped with fear.

A squishing sound echoed against the walls of the room.

Peter’s hand was buried deep into this woman’s chest, just like her knife was buried into his. A clawed hand was wrapped tightly around her heart as it was pulled from her body. Peter held the heart in front of the woman’s eyes. His fangs poked through his lips. He brought the still beating heart to his lips and ate it before her.

The woman collapsed onto the ground dead.

Peter chewed and swallowed the heart. The hunting knife was still buried deep in his chest.

Lydia scurried to her feet and to Peter’s aide who had just fallen to his knees.

“I told her if she touched you I would eat her heart.” He chuckled.

Lydia was frantic.

 

Derek and Scott busted through the door after taking out all the hunters above.

They came upon Lydia and Peter.

 

“No, no you can’t die. You are not going to die.” Lydia’s hands hovered over the knife and Peter’s chest.

Tears flooded from her eyes down her cheeks.

Peter’s hand gripped the hilt of the knife firmly. He pulled it straight out of his chest. “No, I am not but if this blade were two inches to the left…” The wound began to heal.

Peter threw the knife to the side.

Lydia tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

Derek and Scott stood in the threshold very confused.

“Do you mind what is going on here?” Derek asked.

“How did you two know that we were taken?” Peter avoided the question.

“Lydia. She texted Stiles right before you were taken.” Scott answered while Lydia pulled her phone out of her bra.

“Luckily, they did not search me too well. I turned my GPS on.” She wiped tears away from her face.

Peter looked at Lydia. He was highly impressed by how resourceful she was.

“Well, you guys sure know how to take your time.” Peter added.

“Shut up. Now tell us what happened.” Derek demanded.

Lydia helped Peter up, “Well, crazy ex-girlfriend of one Jennifer Blake kidnapped Lydia and I and wanted revenge on me because I killed Jennifer Blake. So she wanted to destroy me by exploiting my one weakness.” Peter looked lovingly down at Lydia.

Scott scratched the back of his head.

Derek rapidly blinked.

“Don’t you two hate each other?” Scott asked.

“Yes they do, which is why they are perfect for each other. I am just pissed I didn’t notice this sooner.” Derek answered Scott’s question.

 

Lydia and Peter walked past Derek and Scott who followed closely behind them.

“See I told you that I wasn’t going to die.” Peter reminded Lydia of their previous conversation.

“But you were wrong about something happening.” Lydia also reminded.

“True, but at least I am not dead.”

“The night is not over. I may just kill you myself.”

“As long as you kill me while we are in bed.” Peter beamed.

 

Behind them Derek and Scott made twin disgusted faces.

Stiles saw the group walking towards the Jeep.

He noticed Peter and Lydia arm in arm, “What the hell?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh please let me know what you think! <3 I do love comments.


End file.
